Reconnaissance
by ahotep84
Summary: Post saison 4 épisode 8. Après l'épisode de la Lamia, Merlin s'eloigne des chevaliers et du roi. Gwen décide qu'il est temps de faire une mise au point...


Post saison 4 épisode 8.

**Reconnaissance**

La situation avait assez duré, voilà ce que se disait Guenièvre depuis ce qui était arrivé après l'épisode Lamia. Personne ne semblait se soucier des sentiments de Merlin. Il s'était sensiblement éloigné des chevaliers et même avec Arthur, son attitude était différente. Il allait même jusqu'à se montrer d'une courtoisie et d'une politesse qui contredisait son insolence habituelle. On aurait dit que c'était un autre Merlin qui se tenait face à eux.

Aussi c'était avec détermination qu'elle allait s'attaquer de front au problème. Elle les avait tous réuni dans la salle de la table ronde profitant d'un des moments où Gaius demandait l'aide de Merlin.

Gwen : Bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

Tous firent un signe négatif de la tête.

Gwen : Un mot Merlin.

Arthur : Qu'est ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?

Gwen : Primo, Merlin n'est pas un idiot. Secundo, même vous Arthur qui n'êtes pas très vif, avez du vous rendre compte que l'attitude de Merlin avait changé à votre égard ainsi qu'envers les chevaliers.

Arthur : Oui il se montre beaucoup plus obéissant et moins insolent.

Gauvain : Il ne vient plus nous voir, il nous évite.

Gwen : Et à votre avis depuis quand et pourquoi ce changement ?

Arthur : Depuis l'épisode de la Lamia.

Gwen : Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a dû supporter de votre part.

Perceval : Mais nous n'étions pas nous même, il doit bien se douter que nous ne pensions pas ce que nous lui disions.

Gwen : Ah oui et comment le saurait il ? Lui avez-vous au moins ne serait ce que témoigner votre reconnaissance ? Où trouvez-vous indigne de chevalier, le fait de témoigner leurs sentiments à l'égard d'un serviteur ?

Arthur : Gw…

Gwen : Oh taisez-vous Arthur, vous êtes tout aussi responsable qu'eux dans cette affaire. Chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, c'est pour féliciter Merlin avant de le dénigrer. ? Vous estimez comme acquis sa loyauté et sa confiance mais que savez-vous de lui ?

Arthur : Il est mon serviteur, il ne m'est même pas reconnaissant d'être le serviteur d'un roi.

Gwen : Vous oubliez qu'il n'a jamais demandé à l'être. Il n'est pas venu à Camelot pour vous servir mais pour devenir l'assistant de Gaius. Votre père et vous ne lui avez jamais laissé le choix. Et vous Gauvain, vous qui méprisiez les privilèges et la façon dont le roi traitait Merlin. Il est beau le défenseur depuis que vous êtes chevalier, vous vous êtes détourné de votre meilleur ami. Et toi, Elyan, je me demande si parfois tu es mon frère. Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit espèce d'idiot et priez pour qu'il vous pardonne votre comportement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Gwen s'en alla d'un pas très digne laissant les chevaliers et le roi complètement abasourdis. Et ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la journée que Merlin fut convoqué dans la salle du trône. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Arthur et les chevaliers.

Merlin : Votre Majesté m'a fait demander.

Arthur : Oui je t'ai fait appeler pour parler de ton attitude.

Merlin : Que me reprochez-vous, je pensais avoir montré une attitude digne d'un serviteur. Toutefois, si vous avez des choses à me dire pour faire des améliorations, je prendrais vos conseils avec plaisir.

Tout le monde était consterné, ce n'était plus le Merlin qu'il connaissait, il semblait avoir perdu sa personnalité comme s'il était une coquille vide. Jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé que la situation soit arrivée à ce point, il ne leur restait qu'à espérer qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour réparer leur relation.

Merlin : Il y a un nouveau siège à cette table, vous avez l'intention d'initier un nouveau chevalier. Que désirez-vous que je fasse ?

Arthur : En fait, Merlin, il ne s'agit pas d'un chevalier. Je, enfin nous souhaiterions que tu acceptes d'entrer dans le cercle.

Seul, le silence lui répondit. Merlin sembla incapable de parler et détourna le regard d'Arthur et des autres. La panique gagna pour la première fois Arthur.

Elyan : Ecoutes Merlin, nous sommes désolés dont la façon dont nous nous sommes comportés vis-à-vis de toi. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es un ami fidèle et loyal et je suis fier d'être ton ami. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Les uns après les autres, les chevaliers présentèrent leurs excuses à Merlin sous son regard impassible. Après de longues minutes de silence, le visage de Merlin s'éclaira finalement d'un sourire franc et sincère.

Merlin : Merci pour tous les amis, je vous pardonne.

Les chevaliers quittèrent rapidement la salle non sans de multiples tapes dans le dos au préalable à l'égard de Merlin. Ce dernier allait quitter ka salle quand il fut interpellé par Arthur qui le retint par le bras.

Arthur : Retiens ces paroles car je ne les prononcerais qu'une fois. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers toi, je te considère comme beaucoup plus qu'un serviteur. Tu es un véritable ami, fidèle et loyal. Tu m'as soutenu dans toutes les épreuves que j'ai subies en risquant ta vie pour cela. Acceptes-tu de devenir le premier non chevalier de la table ronde.

Merlin : J'accepte.

**Fin**


End file.
